Talk:Suspicions (episode)
lunch When Dr. Crusher leaves the Enterprise in the shuttlecraft, Data announces "Captain, there is an unscheduled lunch taking place in shuttlebay 2." I think he meant "launch", not "lunch". -- :Umm, the script says "launch", not "lunch". Are you saying you heard him say "lunch"? I personally think they are close enough that it could be mis-heard, or simply be accent, or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:45, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::While he obviously said "launch", it definitely sounds like he's saying "lunch"- in addition, Riker's line immediately after sounds like "nobody filed a flight plight". Not a good take. - 21:51, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, you're right. Quite amusing to think that the bridge crew would be annoyed that the crew in shuttlebay 2 would take and unscheduled lunch, and flight plight sounds like some sort of complaints procedure. Wheatleya 21:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I just watched this episode after reading the above and specifically listened for these words. Data clearly said 'launch' not 'lunch' and Riker clearly said 'flight plan' not 'flight plight'. There is nothing wrong with this take -- I don't know what the above listeners encountered. Perhaps their own substandard speaker configurations? 11:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks for your help, but this was settled almost five years ago. 31dot 11:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Funeral Practices "According to this episode, Ferengi bodies are not supposed to be touched after they die; however, this contradicts DS9: "The Nagus" (which was filmed the same year), where we learn that their bodies are vacuum dessicated and sold off. As later episodes go with the latter, as well as that it would be more in line with Ferengi values, the treatment in this episode is usually regarded as a continuity error; however, it is conceivable that this may be an ancient ritual, not practiced by all Ferengi, or it may imply that they are not supposed to be touched until vaccuum dessication. Another possibility is that, given Dr. Reyga's apparent disinterest in the usual Ferengi trait of aquiring wealth, it was his own personal request, which was atributed to the whole of Ferengi culture by the Enterprise-D crew." I think some of this contradiction can be eliminated. the script of "The Nagus" clearly states, "You see, when a Ferengi of my father's stature dies, the body is immediately vacuum-desiccated and sold as a prized collectible." So it appears that the practice of vacuum-desiccation is reserved for well known Ferengi. --User with a probe 17:35, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Vacuum dessication might simply only be allowed to be performed by Ferengi, to have Ferengi's body vacuum dessicated by an alien might be considered an insult. I have updated the article to reflect this. :I'm watching the episode now- Picard tells Dr. Crusher that his family insists he not undergo an autopsy, because his family must perform a ritual- however, he does not specify the ritual. Crusher assumes that the ritual involves burial. However, another interpretation could be that the ritual IS vacuum dessication, and an autopsy would render the dessicated corpse valueless. The Ferengi may even have lied about the nature of their ritual for any number of reasons. It would be not unlike the Ferengi to assume that Starfleet may want to hold the corpse for ransom, if they knew there was profit in it. - 21:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC) I agree that there is no evidence of a contradiction with the dessication. I suggest to remove that line. Anyone against that? --Captain Wiesel 17:27, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following speculative text: : As later episodes go with the latter, as well as that it would be more in line with Ferengi values, the treatment in this episode is usually regarded as a continuity error; however, it is conceivable that this may be an ancient ritual, not practiced by all Ferengi, or it may imply that they are not supposed to be touched until vacuum dessication. Another possibility is that, given Dr. Reyga's apparent disinterest in the usual Ferengi trait of acquiring wealth, it was his own personal request, which was attributed to the whole of Ferengi culture by the Enterprise-D crew. A more plausible explanation could be that vacuum dessication must be performed by Ferengi alone, explaining the reluctance of the family to allow the Enterprise crew to touch the body. -- Renegade54 14:06, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :and I removed the following text, because it belongs on the talk page: ::* - Contradiction to the statement regarding . Nothing in that episode (I just watched it last night) states that they did not perform the Ferengi Death Ritual first, then vacuum dessicate the body. They also state that it would be because of the status of the nagus that they would do this. Also, of course, it's a moot point, since the nagus wasn't actually dead anyhow. Reyga could have been ritualized, THEN dessicated, but nothing indicates he has the status that would merit his remains being found valuable in the first place. --Jörg 17:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Removed nit Removed the following nit which explains itself away: * According to this episode, Ferengi bodies are not supposed to be touched after they die, and are eventually buried; however, this appears to contradict (which was filmed the same year), where we learn that their bodies are vacuum desiccated and sold off. However, this can easily be accounted for by assuming different cultures on Ferenginar have different death rituals. "The Nagus" also specifies that the practice of vacuum desiccation is only performed on Ferengi of certain stature, which Reyga, as a scientist uninterested in profit, most likely would not have qualified for.--31dot 15:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC)